


有病病2

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 28





	有病病2

有病病 2

4.

索隆是被山治的呻吟声吵醒的。梦里他的剑以压倒式的斩击抵撞在宿敌米霍克的刀上，随后他就听见那个男人仿佛极痛苦般哼喘了一声，这让索隆大吃一惊，自己久战不敌的人怎么会因为这点小伤发出这么可耻的声音。随后米霍克就在梦里叫开了，索隆终于意识到这是个梦，挣扎着醒来，梦外他看见远远床上缩成一团的山治，在被子里颤抖着的呻吟和梦里如出一辙。

他有点无语，走近些坐在被褥上看着山治背对他痛苦地闷哼。他的手隔着被子握上山治颤抖的肩膀却被一拳挥开，嘴里嘟囔骂着梦话滚开别碰我，而后就是呻吟和呼痛。

他强硬地推醒做噩梦山治，盯着他猛然转醒沾着泪珠的蓝眼睛愣了一会神，然后就看见他腾地坐起来捂住腹部。不用山治推，他自动自觉起身走远了些，山治弯腰对着地板干呕了几下后脱力地躺靠在床头。

眼前的绿头发男人抱臂打量着山治，温和的信息素味道平缓而醇厚，没有梦中令人反胃的侵略性气味。

但也差不多。山治咬紧牙关。

“你干什么！绿藻头！”

索隆看着山治这个脾气不明所以，皱眉回吼了一句：“你发什么神经！你在那里嗯嗯呀呀叫个不停我没法睡了！”

“你……！”

山治脸上还泛着不正常的潮红，汗津津的额头贴着几缕金发，神情依旧没从梦中的震颤惶恐中抽离，听到索隆的话后明显噎住了，蓝眼睛下挂着两滴睡梦中的泪恨恨望向他。

索隆看愣了，山治这个反应让他忽然意识到自己这么说可能不太合适。他挠了挠头，心说Omega这种生物真他妈麻烦。

“抱歉，不是故意要接近你的，你做噩梦了，我就是想叫醒你。”索隆盘腿坐在被褥上，退回到那个安全距离。

“如果你出去我就不会做噩梦了。”山治咬牙切齿地忍住喉管中反复上涌的呕吐感。

睡前对索隆暂时的信赖感被可怖的梦境骤然打断，仿佛又置身于沦为玩物的货舱和不法酒吧，受伤的后穴不知为何现下奇痛无比，在梦中转换为无休无止的贯穿与侵犯，醒来那张痴呆绿头发alpha的脸就摆在面前，着实让他没法舒服。

索隆盯着山治支肘撑起身体再慢慢躺下的动作有些奇怪。“喂，圈圈眉。如果有不舒服要说出来，我们有船医。” 回复他的是一句没好气的滚。

索隆第一次吃瘪吃得这么怒火中烧，但他一想到山治从噩梦中醒来那张可怜得挂泪的脸，他就又生不起气来，他挠了挠头，心说起床气真他妈大，再次倒头就睡。

一夜无话。

第二天索隆醒来时山治还在睡，他出了船舱去甲板上喝酒吹风等午餐，直到全员都快吃完饭那个金发男人也没从房间里起来。他有些奇怪敲了门进去，屋子里陌生的信息素味浓得索隆连打了三个喷嚏，他们一船大老爷们加起来也不会有这么烈的味道。

山治正背对着索隆站在床边，怀里乱糟糟抱着一团床单，他看着昨天躺在床上毫不留情和自己对骂的男人此时脱下了睡裤，光溜溜的大腿内侧干涸的血痕和尚在流淌的新鲜血迹爬了一腿。

索隆呆呆地望着那消瘦的背影僵硬地回头看他，脸上带着崩溃的神情。

“帮帮我，索隆。”那个金发Omega声音打颤，仿佛从牙根里挤出这句话。

索隆船长平生第一次觉得胸口莫名其妙的憋闷烦躁，他看着山治勉力忍耐的神情和血污不堪的腿间心跳迅速加快。山治转过身将床单挡在身前，缓缓撒手展开，白棉布上是一滩刺眼的血迹，仿佛拿出了此生全部的勇气示弱求助。

“帮帮我……我，我一直在流血。”

5.

山治光裸着下体站在那个alpha船医前背过身，结果就是要面对身后的绿藻头。两个alpha的信息素叠加在一起让他一直泛呕，但似乎昨晚的逐步脱敏的治疗方式有些作用，让他勉强能忍住这吐意。他和索隆愤怒相视，但索隆却像被扎了一针一般立刻瞥开眼睛夺门而出。

船医看见这个出血量并不是很惊讶，相反他觉得他们脸颊爆红的船长可能此时更需要紧急治疗一下。

房间刚刚通过风，但依旧残留着Omega刚刚因为情绪激动而暴涨的信息素味，对于一个一直以来强势忽略自己那根东西除了排泄以外的任何功能的某位处男船长，刚刚的刺激或许比给他骤然开了荤还大。没有被强制着一起进入发情期，不知道该赞叹索隆一句定力不错，还是该感慨这个Omega的运气真是好。

山治趴在床上任由船医在他后穴用细细医用钳夹着棉花擦药消毒，旁边的盘子里是碎玻璃残片和一些挂着血丝的硬壳。他咬紧枕巾忍痛得满脸眼泪，他记不得那是什么时候豁进他后穴中，船医检查完后好心告诉他生殖腔破坏的不大，以后还是可以有小孩。

他回头刚想道谢，一放松又被alpha信息素激得吐了一地。

他在呕吐里骂骂咧咧地说，我他妈才不要小孩。

医生出去后他终于瘫软在床上，呕吐和小手术让他筋疲力竭地昏睡过去。睡着前他脑中浮现出早晨看见他一脸错愕的绿藻头的脸，在他完全没意识到的信息素浓度中渐渐涨红的样子。

此时此刻某位绿头发男人正乘着小船艇追着巨型海兽狂砍，出刀速度说是疾风骤雨都不为过，周围海域被猎物的血液染得通红。他气喘吁吁地看着被捅成筛子的可怜海象，依旧难以平静下来。他抹了一把额前水捞一般的汗珠，手腕背上青筋爆起，但这些并不是因为运动所致。

索隆躺倒在船里，漾开一圈血红的涟漪，裤裆撑起来的帐篷在风中不知所措。

如果是以前，出来砍砍杀杀一阵一定能把这股子邪念压个一干二净。但自早晨他看了一眼那个圈圈眉，欲望就像无底深渊一般一直拽着他坠落。他闭上眼睛，空气中的血腥味依旧难以让他忘记那个Omega身上独特的香甜味道，天知道他那时用了多大的耐力忍住自己一把抱住山治的冲动。

“帮帮我…索隆。”脑海中的人浅淡嘴唇一张一合，澄澈的蓝眼睛噙着泪望向他。

索隆绝望地解开裤腰带，平生第一次真正直面自己的欲望。

如果说过去不撸管的原因是他根本不知道肖想谁，现在他则明确无比。山治柔软纤细的金色发丝，肌肉匀称的腰身和背部线条，此时则情色无比的鞭痕与指痕遍布他偏白的皮肤，再往下就是浑圆的臀丘和两条漂亮的长腿。空气中仿佛又弥漫起那股清甜的气味，山治趴跪在他面前，腰软下一个弧度，穴口像第一次见面时那样吸裹着自己的手指……

索隆闭着眼在粗喘中射了出来，在高潮前一刻忍不住哑着嗓子喊出了那个名字。

6.

等他回去时船上已经开了餐。他把海兽的尸体甩在甲板上，看着地面被砸出一个坑心说真是该换船了，得赶快把那个Omega卖了……

卖了……索隆想到这儿咽了口口水，忽然觉得今天的饭有点和从前不一样。他看着船员们端着不知道是什么但是格外香的炖菜一个个吃得特别满足，有人来迎接索隆，并向厨房大喊了一声。

“喂，山治！船长回来了，再添一碗吧！”

他瞪大眼睛听见厨房应了一声，而后山治端着一大碗香喷喷的炖菜走了出来，塞到他手里。

“别傻愣着啊，快吃。剩一点儿我就锤死你。”

索隆惊讶得嘴巴微张，看着和早晨判若两人般的山治腰背挺直，穿着修身衬衫系着条脏兮兮的围裙，从旁边一个beta手里借了根烟点上，而后走远靠在栏杆上望海。

索隆呆呆地看了一会儿，才发觉手里的碗好像有点他妈的烫手。

当晚船员们吃到了自从跟了索隆之后吃过最好的船上餐食，以至于吃完了那一大桶炖菜后又央求着山治把船长弄来的海兽料理了作为加餐。山治似乎非常高兴地应下了，面对偌大的海兽熟练地分拣开各个部分，并用不同的方式细心烹饪，一直忙到月亮高升。

他靠在墙壁上抽烟，听那帮强盗们喝酒开宴会，将喷香的海兽肉塞进嘴里。索隆还没等出现在他视线就已经率先被闻到信息素味，山治本想躲着他，但奈何被抓着手腕坐在甲板上。

或许是索隆一直对他没什么恶意，他对于索隆的肢体接触已经算不上刚认识时候的排斥。他接过索隆递给他的鱼排，觑见他好像有些神色不对。

“怎么了？不好吃吗？”他就着索隆的手叉了他盘子里一块肉送进嘴里，酱汁醇厚，肉质多汁，火候正好。他看着索隆忽然退开几步一脸懵逼。

“不用那么远，绿藻头，我感觉我对你似乎没那么排斥了。”

但是索隆依旧远远站在那，端着那份被山治尝了的鱼排发愣。山治只好耸耸肩继续吃自己的饭。

山治的厨艺的确非常厉害，立刻征服了多数吃吐了土豆泥了咸鸡腿的船员们的心。Omega的体力让他有些力不从心，等回到房间休息时全身骨头都要散架。不过他很高兴，这一船人虽说不知道究竟想怎么处置他，但是都很客气，哪怕他是个Omega也没有在公海上对他做出什么可怕的事情来。

尤其是，某个可恨，好吧还是有些可爱的绿藻头。

他端起船医留在门外的药和医用棉花进了屋，叹了口气。那个alpha嘱咐他务必要好好上药促进愈合，否则可能会感染，痛不欲生地生脓。

上药方式大概也不会有更好的了。山治脱下裤子，蜷起腿脚踩在床尾的栏杆上，腰下垫了个羽绒枕，努力拱起腰。

他将细钳夹稳沾着药液的棉花，缓缓塞进穴口。肉壁上要命的伤痕和姿势让他不禁大腿打颤，为了忍住呻吟山治咬得下唇发紫，勉力将棉花送到更深处。冰凉的医用钳被肉穴濡湿捂热，无意间擦过肉壁某处时山治不禁哼喘出声，酸软和刺痛中要命地混进了快感，让他本改送向更深的手松了力气。

他一边在心里骂自己不中用一边想再重振旗鼓继续时，门忽然大开，昨晚到他房间赖着不走的绿藻头一脸惊愕地站在门口看着这格外尴尬的一幕。

山治的脸腾地一下烫如苹果，慌乱中想拔出细钳谁知手一抖将棉花留在了后穴中。山治手忙脚乱地掩起身体，却被某个粗喘如牛的可怕男人一把按在床上。

他惊恐地睁大眼睛，alpha生来带有的侵略性和过往经历让他下意识浑身颤抖而忘了挣扎，空气中浓郁的信息素呛得山治又想呕吐，如果说昨晚的森林是安静而葱郁的，现在大概每一棵树都在燃烧。

大概是他眼神里的惊恐唤醒了索隆的理智。男人深吸了一口气按下那股无名邪火，收了收四溢的信息素打开窗户。

山治的手还在发颤，凌乱的被褥间险些翻倒的药液被索隆稳稳扶住。这个alpha并没有在新鲜空气涌入时安分守己地离开，筋肉发达的手臂撑在他脸侧，他盯着山治漂亮的眼睛撩起他的大腿扛上肩头。

“别怕，你别怕。”山治能感觉到身上男人热烘烘的肌肉贴近自己，粗糙的手捏在腿根的嫩肤上压出指痕。索隆喉结一动，灼热的呼吸扑在山治脸上。

“别怕，我帮你上药。”


End file.
